A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the storage of a cold beverage in a cooler-shaped device and being able to eject the can from the interior of the cooler. The device will be able to eject a refrigerated can through the top of the cooler assembly to an individual by operating a remote-controlled device such as a pushbutton on a key chain.
B. Prior Art
There are other prior art references to coolers and a multitude of devices related to remote-controlled operated equipment. However, none of the prior art references specifically have a cooler that will eject a beverage from the interior of the cooler.
One relevant prior art reference can be found at a website to advertise a device that will retrieve a can from the interior of a refrigerated compartment and toss or throw the can a predetermined distance once the can has been moved from the interior of the compartment to the exterior of the device. The device is known as a Beer Launcher. The tossing of that can occurs from the exterior of the device; the current device catapults the can from the interior of the device through an opening on the top surface to the individual. While the concept is similar, the way in which it is accomplished is different between the devices.